Después de ellos mismos
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Los años pasaron y algunas cosas cambiaron. EPILOGO DE MI VIDA DESPUES DE TI.


**Epilogo**

Mi vida después de ti

El viento fresco de principios de primavera golpeaba las ventanas de una casa estilo rustico que se ubicaba en las afueras de la ciudad de Londres, dentro de ella, sus ocupantes iban de un lado para otro llevando adornos y terminando de preparar el lugar.

En una de las habitaciones de la primera planta, tres mujeres rodeaban a una cuarta que nerviosa se miraba continuamente en el espejo. Su vestido blanco inmaculado y suave cuan la tela se lo permitía, se movía y adoptaba las posiciones más elegantes mientras que su portadora se giraba.

Sus acompañantes revisaban los últimos de talles.

.- como no dejes de temblar no terminaremos nunca- aportó una de ellas sonriente. El vestido que llevaba puesto era idéntico al que portaba la otra ayudante. Color vino y ceñido al cuerpo, pegándose a esas curvas que ellas ya creían perdidas después de esos años.

.- no puedo evitarlo- contestó la novia.- menos mal que el vestido es amplio por que sino se notaria el terremoto de mis piernas.

Las tres ayudantes sonrieron.

.- a eso se lo llama "terror pre nupcial"-

.- no vayas a salirnos ahora con que tu nueva carrera en la vida es ser una novia fugitiva- bromeó una joven con el cabello mas negro que el carbón.

.- no lo haré…creo-

.- no te preocupes, es normal que te sientas así- le calmó una pelirroja de resplandecientes y delineados ojos verdes- es un paso muy importante el que estas a punto de dar.

La novia asintió levemente.

.- bien, ya esta listo- exclamó la cuarta que era la estilista y que hasta ese momento se había dedicado por completo a su cabello- estas preciosa.

.- entonces…- se miró nuevamente y por ultima vez en el espejo, tomó aire llenando sus pulmones.- estoy lista-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El clima era perfecto y la ceremonia lo fue aun mas, el viento no sopló ni por un momento en el transcurso de la novia hacia el altar posicionado estratégicamente en medio del maravilloso parque que era parte de la casona.

El camino en medio de los dos sectores de asientos fue adornado de flores en tonos pasteles dándole un aire de exquisitez y simpleza.

Y ahora, en medio de la fiesta, los novios ahora convertidos en marido y mujer eran saludados con cariño por todos sus conocidos y parientes.

La mujer pelirroja veía esta escena con cariño mientras que no se alejaba de la mesa de entremeses.

.- ¿otra vez comiendo todo a tu paso? – un apuesto muchacho de su misma edad, se alegró ante la cara de enojo fingido de ella.

.- ¿y que si fuera así¿Habría algún problema?-contestó la mujer.

.- para nada- el joven se acercó lentamente y con aire seductor, le quito la copa de alcohol que tenia en la mano – a mi me gustas de todas las formas habidas y por haber, por que habría de molestarme algo tan insignificante como eso- murmuró ya perdido en ese espacio lechoso que tenia como cuello aquella pelirroja de impresionantes ojos verdes.

Ella cerró los ojos al sentir tal contacto, aunque no duró mucho.

.- ¡papi!- la voz de un niño les distrajo. A los pies de la pareja un pequeño de no mas de cuatro años tironeaba del pantalón de su padre.- tengo sed- informó.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente.

Lily levantó en brazos a su pequeño retoño mientras que James le servia algo de agua en un vasito.

.- ¿se puede saber en donde estabas?- preguntó James con tono de regaño. El niño se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

.- jugando con Samuel, pero ahora esta mas entretenido tocando la cabeza de su hermanito- replicó él niño entregándole el vasito ya vacío a su madre- no se que le encuentra de interesante.

.- recuerda que tiene curiosidad¿acaso tu no la tendrías, Harry?- indagó curiosa Lily.

El niño negó rotundamente.

.- no, a mi me gusta mas tocar caracolitos- explicó con convicción. Sus ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre brillaron por un momento.

.- eso explica tus manos llenas de barro- replicó su padre.

Harry no llegó a contestar.

.- ¡ahí esta el otro delincuente!- le escucharon decir a un joven apuesto y de galante postura, mientras llegaba junto a ellos- ya me parecía raro que Samuel estuviera cubierto de barro y sólo-

Harry rió.

.- ¿no estaba contigo y con Virginia?-

.- no pelirroja, es aun peor, estaba tratando de hacerle una mascara de barro rejuvenecedora a Eriu- Replicó Sirius. El susodicho Samuel salió de detrás de su padre.- y que mejor que hacérselo con tierra del cantero contiguo al cochecito del bebé.- dijo en tono reprobatorio. – Virginia esta adentro tratando de quitarle la tierra de la ropa, al parecer nuestros hijos no tiene mucha puntería, le dieron a todo el cuerpo menos a la cara.

.- gracias a Dios- exclamó la misma mujer de cabello azabache de hacia un rato llegando agitada, cargaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos- ya lo limpie, ahora es el turno de Samuel- el niño intento escaparse de el agarre de su madre que ni lerda ni perezosa dejo al mas pequeño en manos de su esposo y lo agarró en plena tarea de esconderse bajo la mesa.- de esta no te escapas, tienes que lavarte esa cara, la tienes llena de barro...y esas manos- se horrorizó.

El niño forcejeó pero no hubo caso, sus intentos se perdieron al entrar a la casa.

.- Dime que no tendremos que liar con cosas así, Hilary- bromeó un hombre alto y elegante, ese día estaba especialmente apuesto y gallardo. La mujer a su lado rió.

.- no te prometo nada- dijo.

.-no se burlen, ya los quiero ver- opinó Sirius arrullando a su hijo menor- cuanto mas grandes mas mañosos-

.- si lo sabrás tu- respondió Remus.

.- no aproveches, hoy no te haré nada por que es tu boda pero atrévete a decírmelo mañana- se mofó el ojigris.

Lily miraba todo casi con nostalgia alegre; a pesar de los años ninguno había cambiado mucho externamente. Seguían siendo aquellos que una vez se embarcaron en una misión complicada, esa que les ayudó a redescubrirse a si mismos y ver las cosas bajo un cristal diferente. De eso hacia 5 años, casi 6. Ya contaba con 27 y se sentía más viva que cuando tenía 15. Su vida ya no era la misma, no desde que tomó la decisión de dejar el pasado completamente hacia cuatro años atrás. Esa misma tarde en la que empezando de nuevo y sin darse cuenta había sucumbido a los encantos de su mejor amigo, por segunda vez.

No era esa inexperta chica, casi marginada y desvalorizada, sino que era una mujer hecha y derecha que sabia lo que quería y que haría. Y entre lo primero estaba él, si, aquel mismo que en ese preciso momento levantaba a Harry, su bebé, para regañarlo por lo ocurrido con el barro. Se sentía feliz por haber permitido a ese hombre volver a su vida, ocupando un lugar que sólo él podía tener.

Sonrió inconscientemente. Habían cambiado tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo.

Virginia y Sirius se habían casado poco después de su boda con James. Inmediatamente tuvieron a su primer hijo, Samuel, el cual era la viva imagen de su padre ojigris. Lamentablemente para Virginia su propio padre murió antes de que Samuel naciera, sin embargo tuvo el tiempo como para perdonarlo y que él le perdonase por todo lo ocurrido. Fue un golpe muy duró pero logró superarlo gracias a Sirius y a su pequeño niño.

Ahora como única heredera de una empresa multinacional y millonaria, balanceaba su trabajo con sus hijos a los cuales les brindaba todo lo que a ella alguna vez le faltó.

Ni ella ni Sirius supieron más de Stephen, no después de que al año de la boda fallida con Virginia saliera en las tapas amarillistas del mundo con su nueva presa, o mejor dicho, esposa, una chica de familia adinerada. Virginia la conocía y la pobre no tenía ni dos dedos de frente.

.- "Tal para cual"- recitó Sirius al enterarse.

En cuanto a los recién casados, teóricamente ellos serian los primeros en formar familia, desde un principio se llevaron de maravilla y estuvieron cuatro años de novios después de una larga amistad. Hilary fue transferida a una compañía que tenía sede en Londres y esto fue lo que le dio el broche de oro a la relación. La sorpresa no fue solo de ellos cuando a tres meses de la fiesta de compromiso se enteraron de que un nuevo niño formaría parte del grupo. Y eso fue hace dos meses por lo cual el embarazo todavía no se notaba en la figura de la castaña cobriza.

Sus pensamientos estaban tan lejanos de ese instante que se sintió realmente perturbada cuando le abrazaron por detrás, volviéndole a la realidad.

.- ¿en que estabas pensando? Se te veía muy entretenida- comentó James. A lo lejos Virginia y Sirius hablaban con el pequeño Samuel mientras que este ponía cara de perrito regañado.

.- en lo que pasó en estos años- respondió Lily con firmeza. Sus esmeraldas se encontraron con los ojos de él- pero sobre todo… en mi vida después de ti.-

James sin titubeos ni palabras no dudo en tomar su mano con cariño y amor. Ese mismo que años atrás los había unido. Juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la pista de baile, en donde los novios bailaban con un alegre Harry.

Ellos tuvieron un pasado lúgubre pero ya no importaba, su presente y su futuro estaban allí y lo disfrutarían.

Disfrutarían de su vida…después de ellos mismos.

_**Fin**_

Al fin, esto es el final de esta historia. Mil perdones si me tarde con el epilogo, es que tuve problemas con la otra maquina y perdí información y capítulos de historias, entre ellas estaba el epilogo. Tuve que rescribirlo, pero en parte agradezco por que este me quedo mejor que el otro, a mi gusto.

Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me acompañaron a través de esta historia. Mi primer drama de James y Lily. Muchísimas gracias a todos y espero leerlos pronto.

Esta vez responderé los reviews. Los que no estén registrados en fanfiction . net serán respondidos en mi Profile. Por favor tenganme paciencia que lo hare de a poco, despues de todo todavia no tengo internet en mi casi e ire a un ciber para responder.

Otra vez, miles, miles de gracias por su apoyo! Esta historia no hubiera sido nada sin el.

¡Los quiero!

Grisel

Mis agradecimientos especiales a: IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs; luna black; NyTA; silmarwen754; Claudia ; rochy true; anna granger; Blushy Potter; Arabella Figg Black; -ShIvErInG sMiLe-; Leyla ; NenaOrion; leodyn; Sailor Alluminem Siren; nat ; vanesa-salazar;mmblack ; yamy potter; Meichen-Chan ; xaica; Chica.Padfoot.xD; Desiré ; TonksLuna;Gerulita Evans; CoNnY-B; lily Evans  
;deathkiSSe


End file.
